Histoire d'une erreur
by FireRox
Summary: One shot - Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, regardait Tonks d'un air songeur. Sa déclaration l'avait bouleversé. Mais il ne pouvait accepter, non. Jamais. Pas après cette erreur, il y a déjà 20 ans … Remus/Tonks, what else ?


**Histoire d'une erreur**

_**Résumé **: Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, regardait Tonks d'un air songeur. Sa déclaration l'avait bouleversé. Mais il ne pouvait accepter, non. Jamais. Pas après son erreur, il y a déjà 20 ans … RLNT, what else ?_

_**Pairing :** Lupin/Tonks._

_**Rating :** K+ (pour les injures)_

_**Epoque : **Se situe au début du Tome 6._

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et autres merveilles sorties de la plume de JK Rowling sont à … JK Rowling. A moins que je ne sois sa fille cachée. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Snif._

_- o -_

Elle se tenait devant lui, fière et courageuse. Comme la Griffondor qu'elle avait été. Toujours magnifique, quelque soit la couleur de ses cheveux ou la forme de son visage. Elle restait Nymphadora, enfin Tonks, comme elle préférait être nommée.

Quant à lui, Remus Lupin, il se sentait terriblement vieux face à cette jeune femme rayonnante. Plus il la regardait, et plus il savait à quel point elle lui manquerait. Car à cette déclaration enflammée, il ne pouvait répondre positivement. Ça lui était impossible. Pas après son erreur, il y avait déjà 20 ans.

Une erreur qu'il ne cessait de se rappeler.

Tous les jours. A chaque fois qu'il voyait la femme qu'il aimait.

Et c'était pour cette erreur qu'il était obligé de la repousser.

_- o -_

- Remus !

Ce dernier soupira, exténué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui souriait déjà à l'annonce de la scène qui allait se produire. Combien de fois s'était-elle déjà produite cette année, et l'année d'avant, et l'année précédente ! Un vrai calvaire.

Il décida de faire la sourde oreille à cette voix mélodieuse.

- Remus Lupin !

Nouveau soupir. Quand elle prenait ce ton là, il fallait réagir tout de suite. Sinon, la punition risquait d'être très lourde.

- Oui ? Risqua-t-il prudemment.

- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi ! Répliqua séchement la voix.

- Mais enfin, Caro, je …

- Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Hurla la fameuse Caroline. Tu as de nouveau manqué notre rendez-vous !

- J'étais malade, je suis désolé, mais je …

- J'en ai assez de tes dérobades ! Ça fait trois ans que nous devons nous promener dans le parc, un soir de pleine lune ! Trois ans que je te supplie pour y aller, et toi, tu trouves toujours la même raison !

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue boudeuse. Des éclairs semblaient sortir de ses yeux verts mordorés pour assassiner le malheureux Maraudeur. Comparer ses cheveux bruns touffus aux serpents de Méduse n'aurait pas été plus adéquat dans cette situation.

Remus lança un regard désespéré à ses compagnons. Forcément, leurs visages étaient congestionnés, se retenant désespérément de lancer un hurlement animal caractéristique de la réponse qu'il aurait dû lui donner.

- Le règlement dit que … tenta-t-il, pointant le doigt sur son badge de Préfet.

- Je m'en fiche du règlement ! Tu le brises bien pour tes amis, pourquoi pas pour moi ?

« Parce qu'une nuit de pleine lune, tu serais plus un casse-croûte que ma copine, voilà pourquoi ! »

Il secoua la tête, dépité. Comment lui annoncer ça ? Lui révéler sa malédiction, ce qui l'empêchait de vivre une vie sans secret et sans problème ? Un secret qu'il lui cachait depuis trois longues années, évoquant une maladie non-guérissable par la magie. Un secret de plus en plus lourd à porter, surtout avec elle.

Elle était son soleil, sa raison de vivre depuis trois ans. Toujours à ses côtés, sauf ces terribles soirs où il prétextait devoir aller se faire soigner. Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux chocolats, sa peau si douce, son sourire éclatant … Il ne supportait plus de la trahir à ce sujet.

Nouveau coup d'œil à James et Sirius, une demande d'aide muette portée à leur encontre. Ces derniers levèrent les yeux au ciel, prononçant silencieusement un « Dis-le lui ! ».

« Facile à dire, pour eux. Ils sont … normaux. »

Il ferma les yeux à l'évocation de ce mot. Penser à sa malédiction le faisait dérailler. Depuis le temps que ses amis, ses véritables amis, lui demandaient de se considérer comme normal à tous points de vue ! Les trahir même en pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Remus … Je t'aime … murmura-t-elle sur un ton plaintif.

« Si tu savais la vérité, m'aimerais-tu encore ? » pensa-t-il tristement, en fixant ces yeux magnifiques.

- Je sais bien que tu es gravement malade, mais je t'en prie, j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps … Fais moi confiance ...

La voix de Caroline s'était transformé en un chuchotement inaudible pour un être humain, mais pas pour un loup. Ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Décidément, cette fille avait le don de le transformer en agneau.

Les paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu prononcer sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- Caro … Si tu y tiens vraiment … A la prochaine pleine lune, je promets que je serai avec toi.

Celle-ci releva la tête, triomphante. Des étoiles avaient remplacé les éclairs dans ses yeux, et cela suffit à rendre Remus heureux.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, puis courut rejoindre sa salle de classe. Son option et ses runes avaient peu d'importance face à son cher Remus.

- Ben mon vieux, tu t'es encore mis dans une situation incroyable !

Remus gémit à l'énoncé des paroles de James. Quant à Sirius, il éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète, Lunard ! Cette fille est folle de toi ! Elle va adorer ton côté sauvage !

Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la bonne humeur de son ami. Sans aucun doute, tout se passerait bien. Puisqu'ils seraient là, à ses côtés. Comme toujours.

_- o -_

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Hurla-t-elle sans retenue.

Remus restait pétrifié devant Caroline. Elle l'avait vu la nuit dernière, comme promis. Elle l'avait vu se transformer en loup. Et elle avait hurlé, hurlé, encore et toujours plus. James avait dû la stupéfixier pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Cette nuit avait été un désastre.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Les paroles de la jeune fille semblaient lui transpercer le cœur. Et il désirait cette mort, oh oui. Plus que tout au monde. Il regrettait tellement ce geste stupide. Quel imbécile il avait été !

- Je t'aime … gémit-il en essayant de s'approcher d'elle. Je suis désolé ...

- Ne t'approche pas ! Répéta-t-elle. Monstre ! Espèce de monstre ! Je te hais ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Remus ? Pourquoi ? Un monstre ...

Un _monstre._

Voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours été. Pourquoi s'était-il détaché de cette idée ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu feindre le contraire ? Il avait cru pouvoir changer, il avait cru en ses amis. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus.

Ces révélations le frappaient toujours plus fort. Dans la lueur de l'aube, à l'intérieur de cette maison délabrée, il se voyait enfin comme il avait toujours été.

Un _monstre_.

La sorcière sanglotait à présent, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Et lui, Remus Lupin, loup-garou jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, restait debout, à la regarder. C'était la dernière fois qu'il commettrait une telle erreur.

Ce jour là, il comprit que rien ni personne ne devait s'attacher à lui.

Surtout pas une femme.

_- o -_

- Remus ! Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !

Tonks avait fini par briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, au milieu de la bibliothèque des Black. Elle le regardait comme si sa vie dépendait de sa réponse. En un sens, c'était vrai. Et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher une autre vie que la sienne.

- Je suis désolé, Dora. C'est impossible.

Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce, essayant de ne pas écouter la voix de Sirius qui lui semblait retentir dans les couloirs. La douleur qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi réelle que la dernière fois.

_« T'inquiète Lunard ! Cette fille est folle de toi ! »_

Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Pas avec une femme.

Surtout pas avec celle-ci. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

_- o -_

_Hum, un peu mélo, tout ça, non ? Mais bon, je me disais qu'il fallait une bonne raison à Remus pour repousser Dora, et j'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps._

_Verdict ?_


End file.
